Sengoku Basara Dimension Visitor
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: A Sengoku Basara, with my own story. (AU). Very powerful OC. Contains characters from Sengoku Basara 4 and Judge End, Shin Megami Tensei and few games elements. Stuck at pairings. R


A/N 1: This is my Sengoku Basara fic with my own storyline. At the first chapters, it will start in normal Sengoku Basara 3/Judge End storyline but the later chapters will involve to demons which Nobunaga summoned to the land to help him conquer the world so it's obviously that he is antagonist. This fic also features my own OC and his small army.

Spoiler a bit about my OC

Name: Kazuma Minazuki

Nickname: Dimension Dragon of Oshu (Ōshū no Jigen Ryū)

Element: Almighty (from Shin Megami Tensei), Various(Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Darkness)

Equipment: Bottomless Pocket

Weapons: Blaze and Crystal (dual Ebony and Ivory-like pistols, represent for Fire and Ice), Kusanagi, Gae Bolg, Yamato(not from Devil May Cry 3, though still has the same appearance and element and similar skills)

Techniques:

_Blaze and Crystal: Rain Storm, Last Chance

_Kusanagi: Atom Slicer (later upgrade to Atom Smasher), Narukami, Endless Madness (Mugen no Kyoki)

_Gae Bolg: 'One Hit, One Kill', Cursed Spear, Divine Gale

_Yamato: Final Judgement (same as Boss Vergil 3's multiple Judgement Cuts), Hassou Tobi, Deadly Fury, Antichthon(yes, Antichthon from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Unleashes a giant ball of Almighty element to enemies)

-Chapter 1-

At Oshu's territory

A messenger rushed to Date Masamune, who prepared to depart to Houjou.

"Masamune-sama, we have a good new!"

"Eh? Detail?"

"Hai. Kazuma-sama has returned from his journey, my lord!."reported the messenger. Masamune let out a huge smirk and turned to his 'Right Eye', Kojuro Katakura

"Oi, Kojuro. Our buddy is back. let's party!"

"But, Masamune-sama. What about the Houjou –"

"Forget about it. We can still do that tomorrow. Hey guys!" Masamune yelled to his royal army, "We will cancel the trip today. Our best dude, Kazuma, has returned. LET'S PARTY!"

"YEAH!" The entire army waved their hands to the sky as the agreement happily. From distance, Dimension Dragon of Oshu, sighed.

"Man, here we go again. GUYS!" He shouted to his companions behind him, "Go rest a bit. Cuz we will have a PARTY!"

"YEAH!"

Unknown to him and the others, Keiji heard the news and dashed to Oshu to welcome his best friend

Meanwhile, at Takeda's territory

Sarutobi Sasuke appeared front of Shingen Takeda and informed him, "Master, Jigen Ryu has returned from his journey."

"So, the little dragon is back. YUKIMURA!"yelled Shingen as Yukimura ran to the hall

"What's the matter, Oyakata-sama?"

"Go to Oshu and say 'hello' to Jigen Ryu for me."said Shingen. Yukimura (and Sasuke) sweat dropped

"Oyakata-sama, is it necessary to do such a small job like that?"questioned Yukimura before earning a punch to his face.

"At least I have to say something to my favorite guest. Now go."

"Master, we should obey Shingen-sama."comforted Sasuke as he gave Yukimura a white issue(when did he get that?) to rub his swollen cheek.

"Hai."replied tiredly Yukimura. He went to his house and headed to Oshu with Sasuke

Meanwhile(as well), at Saika's territory

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!" Tsuruhime ran to Saika Magoichi and said while panting

"What's wrong, 'Hime?"asked Saika. Tsuruhime spent few minutes to recover and said excitedly, "Onee-sama, Kazuma-nii is back! He is at Oshu now."

"Kazuma?!"exclaimed Saika with a blush on her face, "_Kazuma, you're back._"

At Toyotomi's territory

"Hideyoshi-sama!" The messenger ran to Hideyoshi and saluted him, "The, the Jigen Ryu has returned at Oshu!"

"What?!"exclaimed Takenaka Hanbei, Mitsunari Ishida and Tokugawa Ieyasu

"So, our biggest threat is back. What will we do, Hanbei?" Hideyoshi calmly said as he turned to Hanbei, who had an anxious look

"I don't know, Hideyoshi. I just hope he won't participate with the Date."

"Hanbei-sama!"shouted Mitsunari. Ieyasu placed his hand on Mitsunari's shoulder and shook his head

At Uesugi's territory

"Kenshin-sama, Jigen Ryu has came back from his trip." Kasuga appeared front of Uesugi Kenshin and reported to him. Kenshin chuckled, "So the mighty Jigen Ryu has returned from the universe. I hope to see something new from him."

At Li's territory

"Naotora-sama! NAOTORA-SAMA!" Li's messenger rushed toward to Li Naotora, who was training at her field

"What's the matter?"

"Kazuma Minazuki, has arrived at the Oshu's territory." Naotora raised her eyebrows at this, "_So the Jigen Ryu is back, huh? Kazuma, you are the only male who gained my interest. I will make you become mine and MINE alone._"thought Naotora with a smirk

A/N 2 : As you guys can see, Kazuma is the well-known character of the Sengoku Era (in my fic). More spoiler: he is childhood friend of Saika and has a (very) good relationship with her, Tsuruhime, Masamune, Shingen, Keiji, Kenshin and Naotora. He also is a very dangerous threat to Hideyoshi and soon-to-be-revived Nobunaga.

I don't own Sengoku Basara, except Kazuma and his army OCs. R&R, if you see anything wrongs, PM or say through review. Sorry for grammar and short chapter, hope can improve in the future


End file.
